The Ambassador and the Guard
by pduster713
Summary: A series of short stories set post-Winter that follow Winter and Jacin on their goodwill tour of Earthen capitals. Written for TLC Ships Week 2015-2016.
1. Sunny Day

"Good morning, Sleepyhead!"

Jacin bolted awake. He was a light sleeper by trade, always needing to be alert to danger, always fearful for his princess. His brain had already begun to run through the possible dangers before he even opened his eyes: an assassin, a kidnapper, a terrorist, a hallucination.

"What's wrong? Where-" his panic turned to confusion as his face nearly ran into Winter's smiling one.

"What are you doing?"

She had climbed into his bed and was leaning over, nearly sitting on top of him. Jacin pulled the blanket over his bare chest and tried to scoot away. He certainly hadn't expected this.

"Waking you up," she said as if it were obvious. "I want to watch the sunrise."

Jacin leaned over and tapped the portscreen on his bedside table. "Winter, it's not even five. You should be sleeping. We both should be sleeping."

"It's our first Earthen sunrise, and I don't want to miss it." She looked at Jacin through her eyelashes. After sixteen years of friendship she had perfected her pleading look and knew all too well that Jacin couldn't say no for long.

Groaning Jacin conceded, "Do you even know where we could go to watch it? I don't want to wake up the rest of the Embassy."

Emperor Kaito had generously granted Luna use of any Eastern Commonwealth embassy until Lunar ones could be established. Cinder, or rather Queen Selene, had decided to begin her new alliance by sending the princess to Mexico City as a gesture of good faith to President Vargas.

"The Americans suffered the worst casualties from Levana's soldiers," Cinder had said. "We need them to have another image of Lunars, one that's less homicide-y"

Although she was arguably less homicide-y than Levana's wolf soldiers, so far Winter's eccentric charm had done little to win over the American diplomats or their media, and Jacin had a feeling that the rumored-to-be-insane princess being caught sneaking around the consulate in the early morning wouldn't win them any friends.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Winter said.

"Of course you do, Trouble." Jacin finally granted her a smile. "Just wait outside, so I can get dressed."

Winter raised her eyebrows playfully. "Do I have to?" she asked, but she was already scurrying out the door before Jacin could respond.

Trying not to think about the interaction they just shared _in his bed_ , Jacin dressed quickly and met her in the hall. She had been studying a second-era woodblock hanging on the wall, but when she saw that he had emerged she began silently skipping down the hall with a grace only she could muster. One right, one left, and the third door down opened to a small balcony overlooking the city.. He didn't know how she knew the way. Maybe she had batted her eyelashes at one of the embassy guards.

"Does this face the right way?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" She hummed, surveying the city beginning to come to life.

"You have to be facing the right way to see the sunrise properly. East, I think," Jacin had studied Earthen geography while he was Head Thaumaturge Sybil's person guard, but he mostly remembered only what had been useful.

"I know," Winter looked at him from the side of her eye. " Do you not trust me? I'm perfectly capable of finding a place to watch the sunrise."

Jacin sighed, "I know, I know, of course I . . ." Trust you. Think you're capable. Think you're perfect. Jacin sat down on the stone bench as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. "I just worry, you know."

Winter sat down next to him, a little closer than he would've, their shoulders and their knees bumping gently.

"I know you do." She paused and then added, "But I've been better since the surgery.

A week before they left for America, Winter had the bioelectricity security device implanted behind her head. Jacin had urged her to wait, to not be the trial subject, but she had refused. She claimed to be fine Since the surgery she claimed to be fine, "better than ever," but Jacin was still concerned. She had no hallucinations, and no ability to glamour or manipulate, but he knew she regularly had horrible headaches, and there was no way of knowing if they would go away with time or if migraines were a permanent side effect of the procedure.

Slowly, as if petting a wild animal that would run away at the first sign of peril, Jacin reached up and brushed her thick hair off the back of neck and lightly ran his thumb along the surgical scar that was there.

Winter leaned into the touch and smiled at him. They stayed there for a moment. He couldn't say if it was a few seconds or a few minutes. He was so lost in her. Lost in the grey flecks in her golden-brown eyes. Lost in the grace of her long neck. Lost in the feel of her coarse hair between his fingers. Lost in the sight of her sweet smile.

It was rare for him to be this demonstrative of his feelings, and he was barely doing a thing. Even with Levana, with Aimery, dead and gone, Jacin couldn't shake the feeling that what they had was taboo, that it would only in in pain and tragedy and heartbreak. That she was a princess and he was a lowly guard. That he didn't deserve to feel as happy as he did when she was safe in his arms. He began to pull away, but Winter captured his hand with hers.

"Look! It's starting," she was staring out over the skyline now. Sure enough, the furthest part of the sky they could see was beginning to lighten.

Winter scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. The pale blue slowly spread across the sky. Jacin put his arm around her. A white light so bright he could hardly look at it blinked over the horizon. She leaned further into his side. All around the sun the sky was yellow, and pale blue above, and still night behind. He felt her shift.

"It's beautiful."

"It sure is, Princess."

She pulled away slightly. She was looking at him. Her face scrunched up in determination."You know, technically I don't think you can call me princess anymore."

Jacin chuckled, "Why's that?"

"Well it's like Kai." Jacin's expression turned from amusement to confusion.

"He's not the king-consort anymore, because Levana was never really queen, and if she didn't have the power to make someone a king, I don't see how she had the power to make someone a princess. Selene is the only one who has that power, and she didn't make me a princess, she made me an ambassador," Winter finished, looking pleased with herself.

"Would you prefer I call you ambassador?"

She frowned and looked away again. "You called me Winter this morning."

Jacin pulled her close again and planted a soft kiss on her head. "Whatever you say, Princess."


	2. Trouble

"And now for our special coverage of Princess Winter's visit to Mexico City, the first stop on her much publicized goodwill tour of Earthen capitals. She gets a royal welcome from the Americans as thousands cheer the gracious, young step-daughter of Levana Blackburn and cousin of newly coronated Queen Selene. After three days of continuous activity, Winter flew to London where she was welcomed by Her Royal Highness Queen Camilla. Then to Paris, where she attended many official functions designed to cement trade relations between her country and the Earthen nations. And so to Addis Abeba, where the Princess' visited hospitals and quarantine zones to personally distribute letumosis antidotes. The smiling, young Princess showed no sign of the strain of the week's continuous public appearances. And today her Royal Highness arrives in Sydney-"

Priya shut off the newsfeed, and Winter was grateful the momentary silence as she finished her breakfast.

"Well, it seems as if the media's outlook has really shifted in your favor," Priya looked down at her portscreen. "The other stations are reporting similarly. The hospital visits were a great idea. I'm a little disappointed I didn't think of myself."

Tashmi Priya was an event planner who had been hired to organize her goodwill tour. She was a nice lady, but Winter was beginning to wish she was a little less impeccable at her job. When she had agreed to help Cinder, she had no idea how exhausting it would be. She hated to even think that, though. It made her feel spoiled, guilty, fragile.

She took a deep breath, then a sip of juice.

She was not fragile. She was capable. She was strong. She was happy to help her queen make peace with the people of Earth. Consecutive 14 hour days were nothing she couldn't handle. Just greetings and meetings. Make a speech, give a wave, answer a question, force a smile, and hope that the headaches to just go away, go away, go away.

Be grateful they're not hallucinations.

"Are you alright?" Jacin was studying her.

She nodded.

She knew if she let on how bad it was, Jacin would insist on going home right away. And she couldn't have that. This was too important. And she did enjoy it; well, parts of it. Some of the American politicians weren't much better than the Artemisian aristocracy she'd loathed her whole life: vain, shallow, callous. But not everyone. And Earth was full of so many sights and sounds and smells she couldn't have even imagined on Luna. And she had a very vivid imagination.

Priya kept reading from her portscreen, "We have a busy schedule today: Eight thirty, breakfast here at the Embassy; nine o'clock, we leave for the Admiralty House for a photo shoot and press conference with the Governor-General, and of course we will be returning there for dinner tonight, but in the meantime you will go to the Royal Botanical Gardens . . ."

Winter leaned toward Jacin and whispered, "Do you think it will rain today?"

"I don't think so. Australia's in the middle of a drought."

Winter tried not be too disappointed. On Luna, it was always pleasant and mild underneath the climate-controlled biodomes, and it never precipitated. She had hoped desperately that when she came to Earth she would see snow for herself, but all she got in London in Paris was bitter cold.

"You're such a liar," she had told Jacin. "You said winter was beautiful. It's just grey and windy and freezing." Jacin has protested that he only ever said snow was beautiful. And that she looked sort of cute bundled up in layers of sweaters and scarfs.

Winter knew she had no hope of seeing snow here. Australia was just beginning their summer, but she'd thought maybe it would rain. .

"What about the beach? Can we go to the beach today?" she asked.

The Earthen climate had an effect on Jacin's wardrobe too. There hadn't been a sighting of his old guard uniform, all stiff fabric and silly epaulets, since the day they arrived in Mexico City. He wasn't one of Levana's things anymore. She also knew him well enough to know that he liked to blend in, but Winter didn't think it was working very well, because she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Today he was wearing khaki slacks and a plain button down with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his toned forearm. She didn't think that should be as attractive as it was.

"I don't think there will be time. Pyria's got the day booked," he said. Winter frowned.

"Maybe I'll cause a diversion and you can sneak away," he said jokingly.

"A polar bear loose in the menagerie?" she asked. Long before revolutions and goodwill tours, before the crazy set in, when Jacin was going to be a doctor and when she would've laughed at the thought of calling him handsome, their favorite pastime was causing chaos in the palace. Playing pranks on the staff, or if they were feeling daring, members of the court. Running around the halls with little regard to the extravagance that surrounded them. One of the biggest stunts they pulled was convincing the gamekeepers that the polar bear had gotten loose. They had spent hours looking for it, the palace went on lockdown, when the whole time the bear never left it cage. Back when she still used her glamour.

Jacin laughed at the memory, she laughed too because it was so, so good to see him laugh, and before they knew it they were both doubled over in uncontrollable laughter.

Pryia set down her portscreen with a frustrated sigh. "I don't even want to know what's so funny."

After 10 hours in Australia, Winter thought she could safely say that she was not fond of Governor-General Kurt Williams. Australia itself was lovely. It was sunny and warm. There was fresh seafood and funny accents, and wherever in the city she went she could still smell the ocean. Williams was loud and crass. He had a shiny bald head and crooked teeth, and he never seemed to listen to what anyone else said. He liked his own voice too much, she thought.

Winter rubbed her temples discreetly. The headaches were coming back in full force. Right now, Williams was droning on about international trade relations at their diplomatic dinner.

"So, while I think it would be mutually beneficial economically if we could have free trade reopened, it's not a smart business venture if any Earthen worker can be manipulated by your Lunar tricks."

Winter briefly indulged herself imagining she was on the beach. She imagined the sun on her face and wet sand between her toes and the waves crashing on her legs. Then she focused on the room in front of her. The stiff wooden chairs and the economics talk and all the stern, old faces looking expectantly at her.

"General, as I know you're aware, with this new bioelectricity security system device, any Earthen who works with Lunars, anyone who fears they are being manipulated, can be protected."

Her voice, usually airy and melodious, sounded dull. There was no conviction in her words. Not because she didn't believe they were true, but because she was tired of saying them. Tired of answering the same questions. Tired of being polite. Tired of sitting up straight. Just tired.

"I already have a prototype right here," she pointed to her brain, "And the doctors plan to move forward with testing more soon."

She needed a break.

"If you're so worried about it, maybe you should volunteer to be a test subject," Winter smirked. "for I don't think they'll be on the market for a few more months."

She needed a diversion, she thought remembering Jacin's offer from earlier. A polar bear would make a better dinner guest than the Governor-General.

"It sounds nice in theory, but I can't see why anyone on your side would give it up."

"I did." Winter let the point hang in the air, making sure she had the room's attention before she pressed on.

"It's a horrible power. It's not a gift; it's a nightmare."

Williams floundered, trying to return the conversation to some normalcy."Well, sure, if you use it like Levana did. I'd just want to grow back my hair," he gestured to his balding head.

Anger brewed inside her. She had seen too many horrors at the hands of the so-called Lunar gift to listen to someone try to justify it. She could feel herself shaking. The pounding in her head was growing stronger.

"Yes, you could give yourself a head of luscious locks. Make yourself prettier. Taller. Trimmer. More muscles. More curves." Her eyes made their way around the table, taking a turn to glare at each person. The room fell silent, no silverware scraping plates, no mindless chatter. Just the crazy princess.

"You could look like whatever you want. Your favorite celebrity. The handsome stranger at your favorite shop."

Her eyes fell on Jacin. "Another's love."

His eyes were a warning.

"You could make them think they love _you_. Then, it be so easy to kill them, wouldn't it?" She turned to Williams and tilted her head curiously. His horrified expression almost made her laugh.

"You could stab someone to death and never pick up a knife."

Her head was screaming in pain. As she spoke, memories were rushing back to her: her father. Levana's cruel smirk. A box of sour apple petites. Jacin gasping for air as she choked him.

"Winter," Jacin's voice broke through the ringing pain.

She picked up her dinner knife and raised it above her plate.

There was a scraping sound as someone stood up from their chair quickly.

"Nine. Stabs. In. The. Chest." With each word she plunged the knife into the meat in front of her.

There were arms around her now. Jacin's arms.

"Winter, look at me. Calm down."

Breathe, she told herself. But she couldn't. She was gasping, crying, shaking.

Someone was pulling her, guiding her. Away from the dining room, she was lying on a couch. Jacin was kneeling in front of her.

"Hey Win, look at me." She met Jacin's eyes. "It's ok. You're going to be ok." He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

She breathed slowly. By the door Pryia was whispering with another woman. Jacin noticed where she was looking.

"The doctor. I think she's just going to give you a sedative. You need rest."

"I thought you were my doctor," she tried to smile flirtatiously, but she didn't trust how she must have looked.

Jacin's mouth was stern, but his eyes were sad. "And I tried to tell you that you were working yourself too hard. Was it the headaches? Or . . ?" He didn't finish the question. She hadn't seen bleeding walls or arctic wolfs in weeks, and both of them wanted to believe the hallucinations were gone for good.

"I'm ok." She reached out and rubbed the crease between his eyebrows, wishing she could rub away his fear. "You worry too much. I just need some sleep."

The doctor put something in her arm. She focused on Jacin, willing him, needing him to believe she was fine.

"Ok," he conceded. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

She nodded and closed her eyes. She waited until she heard the door close and then counted to ten. She was alone.

She hopped up and ran to the window. She took a deep breath of the salty air, feeling calm in a way she hadn't in a week, maybe longer. The breath turned into a yawn, but she didn't pay it any mind.

Standing in the window, hearing the sounds of the city an idea grew inside her. She had wanted a break; she had made a diversion.

Her whole life Winter had been plagued by a rebellious streak. As a child, she played pranks and caused trouble. As she grew up, she defied her step-mother and society's expectations at every turn. She sacrificed her sanity to give up her glamour. She fell in love with someone she could never be with. And when Cinder arrived, Winter inspired a rebellious streak in others. so wide and so powerful it toppled governments.

Carefully, Winter lowered herself until she was hanging from the ledge and then fell gracefully into the flower bed below. She quietly made her way across the lawn, ducking behind a tree to avoid security once, sneaking toward the water and off the grounds.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! This story was originally going to be for "Classic Hollywood" day, but then it completely changed, so sorry it took so long. This chapter and the next are heavily based on the 1953 film** _ **Roman Holiday**_ **starring Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck, a personal favorite.**


	3. Aussie Holiday

Jacin was chasing after her. Running, heart pounding. Although where he was going he couldn't be quite sure. As soon as Jacin saw the empty sofa, panic seized his heart. The window was opened and he rushed to it. There was no sign of her.

That, at least, was some small way, a relief. She hadn't hurt herself. And he was confident no one else had taken her. He would have heard them right outside the door, and no one could've predicted the Winter she would be alone in the study. She should've still been in the dining room eating pavlova with the other dignitaries.

So she ran away, he deduced.

If he was honest with himself, he couldn't entirely blame her. He knew the week had been hard on her, and he wouldn't have spent another second with the Australian governor if it weren't out of loyalty to her.

But Jacin was also cursing her a dozen times over. How could she do something so foolish? Didn't she know how dangerous this was? Where would she go? How many people could recognise her?

The Governor-General's residence sat in front of a bay and along the side ran a park. Knowing the would run away from the Admiralty House and hoping that she wouldn't try to swim the lake, Jacin headed toward the park.

There was someone lying on a park bench. Relief flooded through him. He slowed down as he approached her.

Winter was lying curled into a ball with one arm under her head. She mumbled drunkenly to herself, "bio-trickily system will protect everyone."  
Jacin kneeled down in front of her. Whatever sedative the doctor had given her had knocked her out before she could get too far.

"How are you this evening?" Winter stuck her arm out and let her hand flop down. "It is so lovely to meet you."

Jacin nudged her, "Come on Princess, we need to get you back."

Winter groaned, but she sat up. Jacin tried to help her stand, but she just leaned into him.  
"Hey! hey, hey," he hooked his arms under hers and pulled her up. " Hey, wake up! I'm not going to carry you all the way back."  
"Thank you very much, delighted," Winter mumbled into his shoulder.  
"Hey, look at me." He put both his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

For a moment, she just stared at him through droopy eyelids, but the she seemed to recognise him and her eyes lit up.

"Jacin! I knew you'd find me soon enough," she rested her head on his shoulder again. "I guess it was sooner rather than later."  
Jacin sighed guided her toward the main road. He had to keep his arms around her waist to prevent her from collapsing. It would be difficult to walk her back to the Admiralty House like this, and he didn't think he could carry her the whole way.  
In front of them a magcar lowered, "Hey, you young folks need a ride? It's a little late to be rendezvousing in the park."

"It's a taxi," Winter said pointing.

Jacin guided Winter into the back of the cab, before sliding in after her.

"Could you take us to the Admiralty House, please?"

The driver laughed. "Son, I don't think they're gonna be giving any tour at this hour."

Jacin hadn't thought about that. It would be difficult for them to get past security. If they tried to go through the front gates, it would draw too much attention. Probably nobody had noticed they were gone yet, and it be best to keep it that way. But if they tried to get in the way they came, they could get caught sneaking in. Probably would, considering the state Winter was in.

"I don't want to go back there," Winter whined playing with the hook on the ceiling of the car.

"Is there anywhere around here with good food. Somewhere open late?" Jacin asked.

The driver frowned. "Anywhere close is closed. But I know a good 24 hour diner in the city."

"That's fine. I can pay."

As the driver pulled away, Winter rested her head on him again, "Thank you, Jacin."

"Are you going to fall asleep again?" he asked, but she just cuddled further into his side.

"Say, youse got an interesting accent. You're not from around here are you?" the driver asked.

"No, we're from very far from here,"Jacin said.

"America?"

"Uh, no."

"Canada?"

"Something like that." It was probably best the the driver didn't realize their accent was actually Lunar. Not only was prejudice and hatred against Lunars the norm on Earth, but if he was paying attention to the news at all, he would quickly recognise the girl asleep in his backseat as the princess.

They passed the rest of the drive in silence. Winter snoozed on his shoulder, and Jacin stared out the window as the suburbs turned into Sydney proper. Almost thoughtlessly, he ran his hand over her back. She was safe. She was going to be ok.

Eventually the driver pulled to a stop in front of a brightly lit restaurant. Jacin nudged Winter awake, paid the driver, and climbed out. Their formal attire received a few quizzical looks as they walked in, but anyone who had looked up quickly turned back to their food. He took Winters hand and led her to a booth in the back.

"What a curious place," Winter said picking up a menu and propping it in front of her face.

A waiter came over and prompted them to order.

"Uh, just two coffees" Jacin knew the ID chip he had been given was loaded with some credits, but he wasn't sure how much or how far it would stretch.

Winter held up the menu and waved it in the waiter's face.

"And one order of the sunshine waffles with extra toppings."

A platter of waffles and two refills of coffee later, Winter had sobered up significantly. Jacin studied her the whole time she ate, looking for any signs of the demons that plagued her at dinner.

"I'm ok, Jacin." Winter started fiddling with the sugar packets, her head resting on the table. "I just let the stress get to me, and the migraines are bad but they're manageable."

Jacin shook his head. "I shouldn't have let you work yourself this hard. I should've-"

Winter cut him off. "It's not you fault, Jacin. I know you've helped me and watched out for me for years, but you don't control me. I made the decision to do this goodwill tour. Just like I made the decision to run away tonight."

"We have to go back. We can't just defect to Australia," Jacin said.

"I know. I just wanted a break." Winter said, no longer drowsy but resolute. "I want to do this. I want to help Selene, I just can't do so much."

"We just have a few more days, one more city after this. When we get back to Luna, you won't have to work another day if you don't want to."

"Let's take a holiday." Jacin looked confused, but Winter continued, "I want to see the city, Jacin, _really_ see it. I want to go to the beach. Then, I'll go back. I promise." She looked at him pleadingly.

"I think it's a bad idea," Jacin avoided her eyes. So many things could go wrong if they went out and about the city. Anyone could recognise them, she could get hurt, she could have another episode. And what about everything Priya had planned for today?

"You thought the whole trip was a bad idea," Winter argued.

Jacin shrugged, "Well, I think everything is a bad idea."

Outside, Sydney was beginning to wake up. Somehow, Winter seemed to know where she wanted to go as they walked around the city. They walked across the harbor bridge and took a ferry back. Winter leaned far over the railing to study the fishes below. Jacin put a hand on her lower back to steady her. Eventually, they found themselves in a farmers market, and Winter delighted in seeing and trying all the new fruits and vegetables. She relayed what she knew of Scarlett's farm and hopes that one day they could visit it.

Everywhere they went people seemed to love Winter. Shopkeepers smiled at her. Children ran up to her. A few people tried to flirt with her, which Jacin was less pleased about. At one point a florist had tried to sell her a bouquet of flowers. Even when she showed him she had no money, he let her keep one.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful girl," the florist told her.

This, Jacin thought, is why Cinder sent Winter down to Earth. Not to sit in boring trade talk, but to be with the people. To win them all over in the way that she inevitably did to everyone.

The beach was her favorite part. She marveled at the waves and helped a child build a sandcastle. A group of teenagers were playing a sport called sand volleyball and invited them to join them. Jacin thought he held his own, considering he didn't really understand the rules, but Winter kept getting distracted.

"Look at the birds, Jacin."

"Wow, look at that big hole they've dug."

"Let's go try an icy pole."

After awhile they left the game and made their way across the beach to the food vendor that had set up shop there. Jacin bought them each a frozen treat; his orange and hers blue.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, looking up at him through her long lashes.

"Hmm?" he said distracted. "Oh, your mouth. It's turned completely blue. Not like, cold blue. Bright blue." He laughed trying to explain. "Is mine orange?"

"Not really, it's just a really bright red."

Jacin blushed when he realized they were both staring at the others lips. And they were standing so close. Jacin though he shouldn't feel this awkward. They had kissed before. But those had been life or death situations. Not this. Today, it was almost like they were normal teenagers, going on a date, hanging out with their friends at the beach. He let himself imagine for a moment that was all this was.

"Jacin," Winter begged, barely a whisper.

He leaned in slightly.

She closed her eyes.

Before Jacin could close the gap between them, something on the netscreen interrupted his thoughts and demanded his attention.

"For those of you who I just tuning in, you should know there has been no further word from the bedside of Princess Winter, who suddenly was taken ill late last night, on the last leg of her goodwill tour. This has given rise to rumours and speculation for what this may mean for already tumultuous Earthen-Lunar relations."

Winter opened her eyes and was listening as well. Her face fell.

"I suppose we better be headed back now," she mumbled.

They rode back to the embassy in silence. Priya was of course relieved to see Winter back and safe She had looked back and forth between her and Jacin a few times, and then seemed to decide that they didn't need to be scolded. Instead she explained how she had rearranged the schedule to salvage the rest of the tour. Jacin was relieved to hear that rather than trying to cram four days of activities into three to make up for lost time, the new schedule was actually less busy than the original. Priya also explained that it would be best if they stuck to the story that Winter was sick, but made a quick recovery.

Winter went straight back to work. Smiling for a photo shoot. Answering questions to the press. She seemed refreshed, more composed. But other than that she did nothing to acknowledge the day they had. Jacin found her harder to read now. Was she angry? Disappointed? Lonely?

As they boarded their ship to head for their final Earthen capital, Winter turned at looked back over the harbor one more time.

"I think of all the cities we've visited, I liked Sydney the best."

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed. I've planned two more chapters for this story, because as you may have noticed, there is still one country they haven't visited.**


	4. Rampions and Reunions

The first thing that struck Winter about New Beijing was the humidity. It was hot, but not just hot. It felt thick, heavy, muggy. Winter didn't have words for it. On Luna, the climate was always controlled, and it was only humid in some of the agricultural sectors. Winter was sweating before she even stepped off the ship. Above head there was a rolling roar. She looked up in wonder.

"Thunder." Jacin explained. "Looks like you might get to see rain after all.

The Eastern Commonwealth was the last stop on their tour of Earthen capitals. Just two more days and then they would be headed back to Luna. And they should be fairly easy days. A visit from Princess Winter couldn't do much to _improve_ goodwill between the two nations' leaders. Instead, Emperor Kaito was hosting a ball to celebrate the signing of the Treaty of Bremen and in honor of the heroes of the Lunar revolution.

The second thing that struck Winter in New Beijing was Scarlet. As soon as she stepped off the ship, a blur of red ran toward her and slammed into her, pulling her into a crushing hug.

"Scarlet-friend!" Winter hugged back.

"Hey Crazy," she said affectionately. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did! I even tried to delay our trip so we could visit your farm."

"You would've beaten me there. I've been stuck with these losers," she jerked her head back to point across the tarmac where an American cargo ship sat. The rest of its crew: Captain Thorne, Cress, and Ze'ev were walking over to them.

"Princess Winter, you're looking beautiful as always," Thorne mockingly bowed to her as Cress and Scarlet simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Cress gave Jacin an awkward hug, and he patted her on the back.

"I'm glad to see you haven't gotten yourself into too much trouble," he said.

All of Winter's new friends were here for the celebration, almost.

"But where is dearest Selene?" Winters bright smile turned into a pout.

"Oh Cinder won't make it until tomorrow night," Thone said. "Something about having to run a country or whatnot." He shrugged. "Don't worry. She'll be here for the party."

Members of the palace staff took their bags and escorted them on a tour.

"I suppose we shouldn't mention that most of us became intimately familiar with the layout of the palace when we were plotting to kidnap their Emperor," Jacin smirked.

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't remind them about that." Cress said. "Although, Kai's said he's forgiven us."

Thorne snarked back, "That's easy for you two to say. I didn't actually get to see any of it. Because I was _blind."_

They walked around the palace like that, making snarky comments and reflecting on their adventures together. Thorne told a particularly funny story about what happened when they were stranded somewhere along the North American coast, because _someone_ didn't realize they were out of fuel. Scarlet and Thorne proceeded to bicker over whether checking the fuel was the responsibility of the captain or the pilot. Cress was giddy as she and Winter exchanged descriptions of all of the new things they'd seen on Earth, while Wolf and Jacin discussed the changes that had been happening on Luna in their absence.

Just two more days and she would be back. Winter didn't even know how to feel or what to expect. While they'd been gone, Cinder had abolished the curfew and allowed free travel between the biodomes and ended the strict censorship, allowing everyone to have access to Earthen networks until Luna could establish their own. She'd begun trying all the members of Levana's guard and court, and although they all pledged loyalty to her, she had dismissed all of the thaumaturges indefinitely. She had visited all of the sectors and was working to arrange an election, so that each district could send representatives to discuss plans for a new 'd sent more batches of letumosis antidote to Earth and was working on a rehabilitation program for the shell children who were being released from suspension. Winter was amazed at how much she had accomplished in such a short time, but overwhelmed with how much she had still left to accomplish.

Would Cinder want her help again? During the first few weeks, She had relied on Winter to explain things, who was who and how things worked. But thing were so different now, she wasn't sure what use her knowledge had. As a princess under Levana, her duties had been to make an appearance at court and other royal functions and to not cause trouble. Cinder had asked more of her than Levana ever did, but she had _asked_. She knew Cinder wouldn't force her to do anything.

What would happen if Winter said she didn't want to be princess anymore? She wasn't really qualified for anything else. She could work as the palace gamekeeper. She could become a seamstress, like her mother. What would Jacin do then, she wondered. He wouldn't stay a palace guard. Would he go to medical school? She knew he still wanted that, and she wanted it for him. Would they have an almost normal life in the suburbs? Not the princess and the guard, just the doctor and the seamstress.

Winter knew it wasn't possible, even if that was what she wanted. Even if Cinder didn't ask her for more help, she was still beloved by the people, and she had the only functioning bioelectricity security device. When she returned to Luna she would need to help them develop more. She would travel to the sectors to boost moral. And Jacin would still be by her side.

Winter was walking around the palace gardens, enjoying their serenity, so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice someone else walking by until they almost collided.

"Princess Winter, I'm so sorry."

"Emperor Kaito," she bowed. "The fault is all mine."

He laughed, "There's no need to be so formal; frankly, it's weird coming from another teenager. Just call me Kai."

"Only if you call me Winter."

"Of course. It's great to see you again. How have you been liking Earth?" he asked, as they continued through the gardens together.

"Earth is beautiful. Although, I must admit it is a relief to be here, surrounded by friends, rather than political enemies."

"I should have warned you that some of the Earthen leaders would . . ." Kai hesitated a moment, choosing his words, "take awhile to warm up to Lunars, even under new leadership. We've lost many lives, both to letumosis and war, and centuries of separation and distrust can't be done overnight."

"I understand. It is difficult for us Lunars, as well, to rethink everything we know about our leader, about power. It's not enough to change the person who sits on the throne, we have to change the entire way our society operates."

"I have every faith that Cinder can do it, though. Especially with your help."

"And yours."

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Winter added: "I'm sorry Cinder can't join us tonight."

"It's ok. She'll be here tomorrow. And we've been keeping in touch via comms."

"You miss her a lot?" Winter asked, but it wasn't really a question. Anyone could see that he was crazy for her.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, but we both have our duty. Even before she knew she was a queen, Cinder understood that. She'll sacrifice her happiness for everyone else, every time."

Winter nodded solemnly.

Kai smiled smally, "It's a little funny. Growing up, I never thought I'd have another friend who understood what it was like, you know, to be royalty. It's a lot of pressure, but you don't want to complain about it, because, well, you're very fortunate compared to a lot of people. So I didn't complain about it. I have no siblings, no cousins. The United Kingdom has a royal family as well, but there's two decades of age difference between me and their youngest.

"Now all of a sudden, I have two new friends who happen to be royalty." He smiled at Winter, "And both of you seem to enjoy the job about as much as I do."


	5. New Friends and New Beginnings

"I think she wants you to ask her to dance."

Jacin tore his eyes away from Winter, who was shaking hands with some diplomats across the room. Though to the strangers, she seemed the very model of grace and charm, he could tell she was growing restless. Her other hand was fiddling with the gauze on her dress, and underneath the long skirt she was discreetly shifting her weight from foot to foot, mimicking the movement of the dancers gliding across the floor.

Despite all dances, balls, and festivals she had attended as a child, Jacin knew she wasn't used to this. Even on her good days, she was flighty, inappropriate, and rude, as disgusted with the families as they were with her, and it wasn't uncommon for a hallucination- real or faked- to have her quickly escorted from the ballroom. But whatever world leaders Emperor Kaito had invited to his ball seemed to find her delightful, and Winter had been mixing and mingling for hours. Jacin had kept a constant eye on her from a spot on the wall, preferring to blend in with the other security, rather than the guests. But Cinder had slid beside him and now demanded his attention.

"Sorry, what did you say?" He turned and saw Scarlet was with Cinder, and both were giving him critical looks.

"She said: Winter wants you to ask her to dance," Scarlet repeated. "And if that's not as painfully obvious to you as it is the rest of us, I'm not sure you deserve to dance with the prettiest girl here. _I_ might ask her for myself."

Jacin feigned nonchalance. "Go right ahead. I don't have a monopoly on her." He pushed down his anger and embarrassment. Why did they think this was any of their business anyway?

Scarlet squared her shoulders, "I will." And with that, she turned sharply and began marching across the hall.

Jacin tried to return to his neutral stance, but Cinder was still looking at him.

"Are you really not going to dance with her?"

She leaned back against the wall beside him and stuffed her hands in the pockets hidden in the folds of her ballgown. In the few months that he had known the queen, this was only the third time he had seen her in a dress. Although she looked more put together than she had the last time she was in this room, the Eastern Commonwealth's so-called Peace Ball, she still was dressed more simply than anything he had seen Levana wear. The Artemisian seamstresses had quickly learned that she preferred practicality and comfort, and saved their elaborate designs for her android friend.

"I don't think it's appropriate for a princess to be dancing with her guard." He glared across the hall as Scarlet approached Winter. Winter smiled and took her hand. Scarlet drug her toward the middle of the hall.

"You know this ball is in your honor too. I'm not sure that it was ever your intention, but the revolution would have failed several times over without your help."

Winter and Scarlet began twirling around whimsically, paying little attention to the song that was playing. Winter caught his eye for a moment, and he smiled back before Scarlet spun her around again. She winked at him. His glare returned.

Cinder was still studying him. "You know when I first met Kai, I didn't know I was 'the Lost Queen,' didn't even know I was Lunar. I couldn't imagine any of this," Cinder gestured her hand around.

" I never imagined that Kai and I could ever be _something._ " She paused, as if she were thinking about him. Jacin didn't know much, but he knew Cinder and Kai were _something_ now. Did she think Winter and he were _something?_ And what was that something?

"I mean, I was a cyborg and a mechanic- the best mechanic in New Beijing, mind you, but still- not exactly a politically advantageous relationship." She shrugged. "Things change."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Jacin asked flatly.

"It's supposed to motivate you to go cut in and sweep Winter off her feet."

Jacin wasn't sure what to make of Cinder giving him romantic advice. She seemed to have forgiven him for betraying her to Sybil after he helped her in Artemisia, but did that make them friends? Jacin wasn't sure he would know if they were. Other than Winter, he hadn't really had friends since he was a kid. Maybe new friends weren't such a bad thing.

"Who would've known I had so much in common with the queen?"

"Well, I hear you've got this young, progressive queen." Cinder smiled at him. "I bet she'd be pretty cool about it if one of her guards wanted to date a princess."

Jacin rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He squared his shoulders and began walking across the floor.

"Try not to trip," Cinder called out behind him.

He reached Winter and Scarlet before he could second guess what he was doing.

He tapped Scarlet on the shoulder.

"May I cut it?"

Scarlet raised her eyebrows at him but obliged, granting Winter one last flirtatious smile before she disappeared off to another part of the party.

Jancin bowed, and Winter curtseyed back. She was beaming.

He took her right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Her hands were unbelievably soft.

"I think it's only fair to warn you, my dancing hasn't improved much in the past few years." Jacin knew she would remember when she had tried to teach him the Eclipse Waltz three years ago. They had snuck away from the main party so a deserted hall. The dance involved a series of complicated twists and plenty of close, physical contact. All in all, the scenario was too much for his nervous, hormonal, teenage self to handle. He had replayed that night countless times in his head, imagining a dozen different endings. Instead of tripping over her skirt he would pull her into a dip and ravish her. He wanted to wince remembering it now.

Winter smirked at him, "Maybe I should lead."

A new song started. Thankfully, it was a slow song, with a steady beat to follow. He started dancing with her to the simple steps he did know. 1-2-3. 1-2-3.

A part of his brain thought she deserved better than this. A Prince Charming that could dance so masterfully she felt like she was lighter than air, rather than his clunky box steps.

But that thought was eclipsed by all the other sensations rushing through his head: her eyes bright with joy, the feel of her back stretching beneath her thin dress, her voice softly humming along to the song, their bodies moving in sync.

He spun her around the room once and then slowly began moving toward the East Wing.

It didn't do unnoticed by Winter. "Pray, Sir Clay, are you trying to whisk me away from the ball?"

"I wanted to show you something to you outside." He had checked the newsfeed earlier that day, to confirm what he had suspected yesterday. Winter raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't stop smiling.

When they reached the edge of the room, Jacin rearranged their bodies so that instead of dancing, she was walking on his arm. As they wanted down the hall to the gardens, he could hear it, pounding against the windows and running down the drainpipes.

Jacin held the door open and watched as Winter's eyes widened in wonder as she realized what she was seeing. Moments later she was running out into the rain. Without regard for her expensive dress, she twirled under the downpour and splashed in the mud.

"It's raining," she said unnecessarily but gleefully. She ran forward and took Jacin by the hands and dragged him out in the rain with her. In seconds, he was completely drenched, but he didn't even consider pulling away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Winter and pulled her closer.

She was staring up at him through her long, thick lashes. He ran a hand through her hair, the curls weighed down by the rain, and rested it behind her neck. He watched as a bead of water ran from her forehead, down her cheek, to her jaw. Before he could think about it, he leaned forward to close the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Like the first gasp of air after holding your breath, like rain after months of drought, Jacin didn't realize how much he had needed this until it was happening. Winter sighed into the kiss and tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer.

Their first kiss had been intense, heated, passionate. They were trying to cram years of longing into a moment that they believed would be their last. He moved more slowly now, more gently, taking his time to explore, to absorb the feel and taste of her. He tried to put into the kiss all of the things he struggled to say: He loved her. He loved her like the flowers loved the rain that fell from the sky; he needed her. He wanted her, always, would be with her always.

In that moment, in the garden, in the rain, nothing else mattered. Not the ball they were missing, and would miss the end of. Not revolutions or goodwill tours or trade relations. Not social class or royal duties or political marriages. And Jacin believed, for the first time, that none of that would matter anymore. They weren't the princess and the guard or the ambassador and the guard. They were just Winter and Jacin. Just the boy and the girl that had grown up together and survived so much together, and their love for each other. That was more than enough.

 **AN: This story was inspired when I reread the part in** _ **Cinder**_ **when Kai comes to the market to give Cinder the gloves and she thinks it's the last time she'll see him. I realized her and Jacin have something in common and wanted to see them (beginning to) become friends, so I decided to make it the end of this story.**


End file.
